Truth or Dare?
by Beyondthenormalcy
Summary: When Troy suggests the group stay at school for the night and Sophie starts a game of Truth or Dare, will secrets come out? Will couples spark? Will they have an unforgettable night? And why is Newt always freaked out?
1. Chapter 1

**So this will be a multi-chap told in different POVs here's just a Drabble before getting into it. This will get sexier that's why it's rated M. Enjoy :).**

**Third person **

It's started out as a normal Friday. It was beautiful out, the sun was shining. People going on with their daily lives: walking dogs, delivering papers, working. The usual Silverado squad was at school going through their classes. It was after that things went a little awry. Everyone had gone home except Bella, Sophie, Pepper, Sawyer, Newt, and Troy. Bella, Troy, Newt, and Sawyer were last to finish with practice because they had gotten in trouble again and had to run extra laps. They got back into the locker room and that's where the idea all started. Since it was late on a Friday and Sophie and Pepper stayed back for Bella they were waiting in Bella's locker room. When the four had showered and changed, Troy spoke up first.

"I think the six of us should do something different tonight. I mean come on we always go out to eat or see a movie. How about we... We stay here at school for the night? We could all say we're sleeping over each other's houses. This could work" he said pretty proud of the idea.

"Uh I don't know... Are we allowed to stay here? And what if we get caught?" Reasoned Newt.

"Yeah especially if they found out it was boys and girls together. My parents won't even let me date let alone sleepover with boys!" Added Pepper.

"Oh come on guys Troy is right as much as I hate to admit it. I think this could be fun. To be a school at night. The possibilities are endless!" Sophie said formulating ideas in her head. Sawyer and Bella haven't said anything yet.

"Well Bella? Sawyer? So far it's 2-2. What do you think?" Troy asked.

"I mean I have nothing to do and that does sound fun" said Sawyer.

"Bella?"

"I mean I am tired of doing the same thing but staying at school? What if we get caught?" Bella said.

"Ok here's the plan the guys come over to my house and the girls at your house Bella. Then we sneak out to school. We can come through the locker room, I'll leave it open. We'll meet here at 8?"

"That actually sounds like it'll work" Bella said "okay I'm in".

"Good come on guys lets go" said Troy to the guys before turning back to the girls. "Remember 8!"

"Where's Troy and the guys?" Bella said looking at her phone that read 8:15.

"Right there" pointed Pepper. Sure enough the 3 boys were walking toward the girls from across the field.

"Hey look who decided to show up" Sophie said.

"Sorry Newt here was having a panick attack about all the possibilities of something going wrong" Troy rolled his eyes.

"Hey sorry I'm a good boy that doesn't like doing 'risqué' things!" Defended Newt.

"Whatever. So lady's are you ready?" Said Troy as the group finally came together.

"Let's get this started!" Said Bellaas they walked in through the boys locker room.

"Alright I think we should set up in here. We have plenty of practice pads we can lay on" Troy suggested

"Sounds fine to me" Sawyer said as the rest just nodded. Everyone set up there own spot. Bella was by her lockher room with Troy to her left and Sawyer to her right. Past Troy was Newt followed by Sophie and Pepper to form a circle.

"So.. Now what?" Said Sophie. The group sat there before Newt spoke.

"I know we can go home where it's safe, and our beds are there, and there aren't as many germs" Newt said with a bit of hope. "I mean what? Who said that?" Before slouching down and stopping.

"..um ok well we could-" said Pepper before she was cut off by Sophie.

"Play truth or dare?" Sophie said deviously.

"I don't know I mean this game can get pretty serious..." Said Bella fidgeting.

"What's the matter QB got something to hide?" Said Troy

"No I just don't want things to be said or someone to get hurt" defended Bella

"So it's settled were playing" said Troy.

"So who's first?" asked Sawyer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy :)**

**Stil Third Person**

"I think Sophie since she suggested the game" said Bella.

"Fine with me" Sophie said smugly

"Ok truth or dare?" asked Newt.

"Dare"

"Ok I dare you to kiss me"

"Ok truth"

"Would you ever kiss me?"

"No, next"

"Ok Newt, I've got one for you" said Troy "truth or dare?"

"Truth" said Newt

"Of course. Either way uh would you do more than just kiss?" Troy smirked

"That question makes me feel dirty" Newt said fidgeting and looking at his hands

"Ha so it's a yes!" Troy said triumphantly. Newt turned red but didn't say anything.

"Alright big shot truth or dare?" Said Bella.

"Dare" quipped Troy

"Alright I dare you to..." Bella looked around before her eyes settled on something in her locker room "aha I dare you to take off your shirt and wear my bra until midnight"

"Ugh but it's pink and girly and a BRA" Troy whined

"Hey you said dare" Bella said while handing him the bra. Troy took it while giving her a dirty look

"Ok Bella truth or dare?" Asked Pepper

"Dare"

"Ok I dare you to sit on Troys lap for 10 min with the exception of doing a dare if you get one" Pepper said. Bella got up, eyed Troy, who wiggled his eyebrows, she rolled her eyes then sat on his lap nice and hard. He winced.

"Truth or dare, Pepper" Sawyer asked

"Mmm truth for now"

"Would you like to date me?"

"Sawyer... I'd love to but I don't think my parents would allow us"

"We can hide it"

"You know what it's worth a shot. Yes I'd would like to date you"

"Aww ok Sawyer truth or dare?" Said Sophie killing the moment

"Uh I guess dare"

"Hmm I dare you to close your eyes and lick something I put in front of you"

"Oh no"

"Here" Sophie got up and tied a shirt around his head to act as a blind fold. She then grabbed Pepper and whispered something into her ear. Pepper giggled then bent her right arm down in front of Sawyers face. "Lick". Sawyer hesitantly stuck his tounge out. As soon as it touched the curve in her arm he pulled back.

"What did I just touch with my tounge?!" He freaked out, ripping the blindfold off. When he saw it was only Peppers arm he flung the shirt at Sophie in a mad/playful way.

"I think we should raise the stakes here. Make this game... Juicer" this didn't come from Troy or Sophie like one would expect but from the one and only Bella. "We should make it sexier and ask touchier questions".

"I don't know someone could serio-" Newt interjected before getting cut off

"Hey we're all friends here and absolutely nothing would ever leave this group" Bella said "I'll make all of you swear on it" everyone nodes in agreement.

"Uh ok but I... Need to go to the bathroom first" as Newt said as he

ran toward the hallway bathroom. They broke off into different conversations.

"So enjoying my lap?" Troy said looking up at Bella

"Yeah enjoying the pink bra?" Bella said sarcastically

"Touché"

"I'm having a good time tonight" Pepper said to Sawyer

"Yeah me too but that's only because you're here" he smoothly replied, causing Pepper to blush. Newt then returned.

"Ok guys I'm ready. Let's do this!" he said much calmer than he's been all night.

"Ok then Newt you first this time around. Truth or dare?" Sophie asked with a devious smile.

"Dare" with no hesitation

"Wow wasn't expecting that uh I dare you to take off your pants!" Sophie quipped. Newt room them off as if no one was watching. Something hre was deffinetly off but no one was questioning it because Newt was finally relaxed.

"Your turn... Sawyer, truth or dare?" newt said with new found confidence

"Well shucks dare for me" Sawyer stood ready for the challenge.

"Strip to your underwear and run a lap around the hallway" Newt said

"Fine" Saywer took his shirt off and unbottoned and dropped his jeans. Taking off high speed down the hallway everyone jumped to watch. Bella's 10 min were up just in time. They watched as he ran past all of their lockers, disappear around the corner, and come sliding back into the locker room a little winded.

"I wish I could put that on any and every social media cite but this stays between us. So I'm adding a rule no cell phones to record anything that happens here ok?" Sophie said. A concensus of yes and agreed was said. "Good".

"My turn now" Sawyer said looking around as he finished buttoning his pants and not bothering with the shirt. "Uh Troy truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Alright glad you said that. I dare you to put on a pair of any of the girls underwear and on until midnight. Those are the only things you should be wearing."

"Ugh you would Sawyer... Bella can I get a pair from you?"

"Sure thing" said Bella quiet amused digging through her bag "here the matching bottoms" she handed him the hot pink cheekies that matched the bra.

"I'm going to get you Sawyer" he went and changed. When he came back the girls couldn't help but laugh. When he walked by to sit down they all got a nice glimpse of his butt.

"Cute ass there Troy" said Sawyer

"Fuck you" Troy glared at Sawyer before addressing the group. "Ok ladies uh Sophie, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Give Newt a lap dance" Troy smiled sweetly

"Really? Of all things..." She got up reluctantly, pulled the bench over and told Newt to sit.

"Oh feisty I like that" Newt commented

"Don't" Sophie glared. She stood over him and began gyrating her hips careful not to touch him yet not look awkward either. She worked up a nice rhythm switching from front to back. Her ass teasing Newt by purposely pulling away when he reached for it. "Ok I think that's enough after a good 20 seconds"

"Well fuck I should have said to give me a lap dance damn" Troy said

"Yeah yeah Pepper truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Lick Sawyers happy trail" Sophie pressed. Pepper willingly crawled over, laid Sawyer back and too her sweet one leaning in. She licked from bellow his belly button downward appreciating his hot body and his taste. "Gosh Pepper" Sawyer groaned "that was hot"

"I know. Now Bella truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Since it was your suggestion to get sexier I dare you to strip down to your panties, no bra"

"As long as nothing leaves this locker room fine" Bella stripped teasingly slow. Her shirt was first to go. She was wearing a bra similar to Troys.

"Aww look you match" said Sophie. Bella rolled her eyes as her pants dropped. Now was the part bella wasn't quiet ready for. Exposing herself to her friends for a minute while she changed was ok but in front of the guys. She was having some doubts. Slowly she brought her hand up and unclasped the bra. With a deep breath he let it fall. "There". The boys, yes even Newt, just stared.

"Those are some nice bitties" Sawyer said before getting whacked by Pepper. "Oww sorry but damn". That earned another whack and he finally stopped.

"Fuck Bella" Troy groaned, fixing his panties.

"So that's what boobs look like" Newt said like he just figured out something life changing.

Everyone internally facepalmed. Oh boy Newt is deffinetly going to learn tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**So a little side note before you begin. I thought they were in high school but realized they're not. Uhm well any and all of my stories will be high school. Here they're all around 16-17 I guess. Also, my updates for both stories might not be weekly as promised. A lot going on with school, but good news is this will only last for a month, tops. Updates will be regular again end of May. You have my word. So... Anywhoo. Yeah. Read on. **

Bella just rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's what they look like" Sophie sassed.

"It would have been better if it were yours" Newt smugly replied

"Hoho damn" Troy smirked as he reached out to hi five Newt. "And either way I'm enjoying this view right now" he stared down at Bella's chest.

"Right so how long do I have to stay like this?" Bella asked a little more self conscious.

"Midnight... So a good 3ish hours" Sophie answered.

"Just wait til it's your turn again, Sophie" Bella eyed her already formulating all the things she would make her do. "So... Pepper truth or dare?"

"Dare I guess since everyone did one this round"

"I dare you to do a strip tease for Sawyer and anything taken off stays off until midnight"

Pepper frowned but proceeded to get up and bring Saywer with her. Sawyer was pushed down on the bench and she began with taking off her designer skirt. She slowly and seductively pulled the side zipper down. With a little shimmy she dropped the skirt and stepped out of it. She turned around and began unbuttoning her blouse to give Sawyer a nice view of her ass. After all she was wearing a thong to just about everyone's surprise. Turning back around she dropped her blouse with her skirt. She made sure to bend over before dropping it then pretend to 'fix' her bra so her boobs popped out. Sawyer cleared his throat as she sat back down in her spot. He sat there for an extra minute to get his recollect himself before joining the group again.

"What's the matter Sawyer? Pepper stirred Sawyer Jr.?" Troy poked fun

"There's no room to talk because 'The Troy' has little 'The Troy' STILL sticking up from Bella" Sawyer shot back.

"Ok guys stop. Uh Newt truth or dare?" Pepper prompted

"Truth"

"You seem... Different, not bad or anything, since your bathroom break. Did you do something while you were gone?" Pepper asked with concern and curiosity. Newt cautiously thought before hesitantly saying yes.

"Ok Troy truth or dare?" Newt continued on to avoid questioning, but knew by the end of the night he would have to spill.

"Uh I guess I'll do a truth this time. I don't know if I can handle anymore pink"

"Would you like to fuck someone" moving his gaze to Bella then back to Troy "in this room right now?"

"..yes" Troy mumbled with a hint of embarrassment and something else. Fear? Nervousness? Shame? "Sophie my girl"

"Don't call me that"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Get out of your clothes to match the rest of us already yeesh" Sophie proceeded to throw her shirt off and take her shorts off.

"Happy?"

"Very"

"Sawyer truth or dare?"

"Hmm dare I suppose"

"I dare you to makeout with anyone but Pepper" Sawyer looked around, disappointed he couldn't have Pepper. None the less her carefully eyed Troy. Making his decision he moved from his spot. He passed Troy, staring one last time before sitting in front of Bella. She shifted on to his lap so they'd be more comfortable. The makeout was awkward to say the least. Neither of them were obviously into it. Troy and Pepper were ready to tear Sawyer's and Bella's heads off, respectively. Newt averted his eyes and fidgeted, waiting for it to be over. They were going to get even with Sophie for this. They finally broke apart.

"Uh ahem alright well since everyone went but you, truth or dare?" Sawyer said to Bella, who just now decided to shift off of his lap in panic.

"Hold on I need a minute" she got up and walked out of the locker room into the hallway. The group looked at each other in uncomfortable silence, not sure what to do.

"Should we go see if she's alright...?" Troy hesitantly asked

"No when Bella gets like this it's best to let her cool off. Though I don't know why she freaked out" Sophie said feeling guilty for her dare.

**Bella's POV**

Ok Dawson relaxing he didn't touch you you're fine. You are over reacting. This is just a game. It was just Sawyer. Deep breaths. Nothing happened. Go back in there and say that you were just getting a little heated. They won't think anything of it. Yeah. Play it off.

Bella walked back into the locker room "sorry that was more dramatic then necessary. I just needed to get some air, this got a little intense"

"It's cool Bell and I'm sorry for pushing you to do that dare" Sophie apologized

"It's fine. And to answer your question Sawyer, truth"

"Uh ok well are you having a fun time tonight?" He decided to ask an innocent question to give her a break

"Yes" she smiled to reassure the group. They dropped it but still looked a little uneasy.

"Uh ok Troy?"

"Dare"

**I'm sorry this is really short. I know where I want to go with this but I'm having a hard time trying to make it sound good. I have hinted about some of their secrets already incase you haven't noticed yet. However, it'll be a while until you know what they are. Finally, idk when I'll be back but it won't be too long. I really appreciate the feedback you guys are awesome and when I return I promise the chapter will be long and awesome. Ok I'm outty. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I worked hard this week to free up some time to write something and update so here us go!**

Bella thought for a moment. She knew exactly what to dare. She whispered something in his ear that made him blush. "In front of everyone?" Troy asked.

"Infront of everyone" Bella commanded. Troy sighed before taking off the pink bra and panties. Now, a full naked and very red faced Troy stood in front of everyone. Everyone averted there eyes for a moment but peeked with curiosity anyway. He grabbed his junk with his right hand. Looked back at Bella, who nodded to proceed, then began. He whipped his dick around while putting his other hand in the air going in circles. "Come on Troy all of it" Bella said quiet amused.

"Yee haw" Troy said before turning around one last time and sitting down. He quickly pulled up the pink panties almost thankful for them. And of course the bra. "I hate you" Troy mockingly glared at Bella who knew he didn't. "Hmm ah Sophie time to get even truth or dare?"

She hesitated "..dare"

"Perfect. I dare you to hump Newt, naked"

"Really? All for Sawyer and Bella making out? Fine whatever" she pulled her panties off and climbed on Newt, casually. Newt looked up at her and smiled.

"You can start any time now babe"

Newt said. Sophie's face turned to a death glare as her hand came up to smack Newt but refrained because it was a game, she would be over reacting, and hey free hump even if it was Newt. She placed her hand back on Newts shoulder and jerked her hips forward unexpectedly. Newt let out a grown and surprisingly Sophie made a face. Not one of disgust but rather pleasure. Thankfully her face was hidden by Newts or everyone would know that she was actually ok with this. She moved her hips again getting into a rhythm. She bit her lip so no noise would come out or else shed definitely be outed. Surprisingly enough Newt feels pretty big considering how small he is. She stopped abruptly. Made a face of disgust so Troy thinks he won and she wouldn't give herself away. She got off and pulled her panties back up.

"Ha karmas a bitch Sophie"

"Yeah fuck you Troy" Sophie glared. Newt was still dazed with lust so she decided to dare Sawyer. "Ok Sawyer truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Touch Pepper, skin to skin contact under her panties" Pepper looked at Sophie like she couldn't believe what she had just heard. But also in a your forgiven way too. Good she was now off the hook for that Sawyer Bella dare before. Sawyer gulped before shakily moving a sweaty hand to her panties. He looked dead into her eyes for confirmation. With a gentle nod 'yes' he slipped his had down. Her mound is soft with what feels like neatly trimmed pubic hair. His finger tips finally touched her lips. He felt her underwear, too and she was wet. She was wet for him. She innocently smiled at him. Two could play at that game. As he pulled his hand back up his index finger dipped inside and brushed her clit on the way out. She bit her lip as he smirked at her, wiping his hand off. "Pepper truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to touch me this time" she crawled over to him. And whispered in his ear

"I'm about to get even" as her hand dove down into his underwear. She felt his pubic hair, not too long, not super short. Then his length. She ran her cold fingers to his mushroom tip. He twitched a took a sharp breath. She seductively licked her lips as she pulled her hand out and giggled. And left Sawyer aroused and unhappy.

"Newt truth or dare"

"Uh dare"

"Suck on Sophies tits" Sophie tried to hide her excitement with an eye role but her mouth curved into a smirk. Newt pulled Sophie close kissing by her neck, making his way down to her left tit. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked. Sophie couldn't stop the moan this time, that surprised everyone. She pulled his hair softly. She never would have guessed he was that good. Or even knew what he was doing. This is Newt after all. He smiled into his sucking. He gave the other tit equal love before pulling back leaving a line of saliva. Without missing a beat he turned to Bella.

"Truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Touch yourself" Bella bit her lip and closed her eyes. With a deep breath she touched her left boob. Her right hand dipped down her panties. Rubbing her clit and massaging her tit she moaned. Before she got too into it, she stopped. She cleared her throat.

"Troy truth or dare" Bella asked

"Dare"

"Uh lets cool down a little here" Bella said as everyone nodded in agreement. "How about you prank call one of your parents". Troy wasn't sure if he wanted to do this. He was scared that this prank could end badly and he didn't want that at all. He still remembers the other day when his dad... No he can't let them see him scared.

"Ok I'll do it" he said while his voice cracked in nervousness. He shakily got his phone out and tried to dial his mom. Bella saw Troy was really nervous. He was shaky, he was wiping his hands, and his voice cracked. Something wasn't right here. She looked around to see if anyone else has noticed. Newt and Sawyer looked at him questioningly, while Sophie and Pepper awkwardly shifted like something was up. Troy, Sophie, and Pepper all looked like calling their parents was the worst thing in the world. She turned back to Troy.

"Troy... You look terrified to do this. It's just a harmless prank" Bella said with concern. He flinched at the word harmless. "You can do another dare because this seems to be scared and that's not the point of this game. Besides I have another pretty good dare" Bella added. Troy relaxed considerably.

"Yeah I'd like that" he said with a thankful look in his eyes. Bella looked back to see Pepper relaxed but Sophie still looked a little upset. Her eyes watered and she went out into the hallway.

"Guys I'm sorry about the dare. I didn't realize that would upset everyone so much." Bella said with remorse looking down.

"Bella it's not like you could have known. I mean everyone here tonight has had a moment here tonight" Newt said empathetically.

"I think we all need to talk" Bella finally spoke after a long pause. Sophie returned looking a little puffy around the eyes. "I mean after all what happens here tonight does NOT leave the group correct?" Bella said. The group nodded. "Ok so we'll go around and talk about what's bothering us" again the group nodded. "Alright who's first?"

Silence.

"Ok fine I'll go" said none other than Sawyer. "Uhm so you all know how I really like Pepper, right?" The group nodded and 'yeah'd. "Well my story starts a few years ago when we were 14. Coming into high school I learned something about myself. After all that what high school is right? The time to learn new things and explore your options out of your comfort zone. But high school is also judgemental and very cruel. Anyway, about a month into school I started talking to a new transfer student, Blake" Sawyer started off.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hooooooookay. So it's been a while huh? I did warn you guys. I'm back... Just about. I have graduation coming up this week. So yeah. But I didn't want to wait yet another week. I know how you feel when you like a story and then they don't update. **

**Btw I'm always open for suggestions or story ideas. After all you guys are awesome and supportive. I apologize for leaving you hanging and rambling this long. So enjoy!**

**P.S. I think I was super obvious with Sawyers secret. Some like Pepper were a little harder to hint at without getting off topic. Now for Sawyers secret.**

Sawyer took a deep breath before starting his confession. "Blake had moved here from Minnesota and was just settling in. That's about all I knew until one day, in biology, the only class we had together, we were assigned as partners for the anatomy unit. The assignment was to make a 3-D model of the human body, male or female, with labels.

In class we moved seats to sit with our partners for the next week. We introduced ourselves and I soon realized how cool he was. In Minnesota he lived on a dairy farm. He would work on the farm milking cows everyday. For fun he'd go hang out with friends and watch football. So being paired with him wasn't too bad.

We decided to meet at my house that night to get started and leave the labeling for class. The night he came over was the night that changed me. We were sitting in my room which had a beautiful view of the farm. I was sitting by my window sill while he was sprawled out on the floor. We were brainstorming ideas to make the model out of until he broke the silence. "Hey I never told you that you have a nice farm. I really like it. It makes me feel like I'm back in Minnesota."

"Thanks. I chose this room so I could see out over the barn. People always associate barns with smelly animals and loud roosters. They'll never appreciate something like this" I gestured out my window.

"It's true. The farm is a unique place to live." He shifted to a sitting position, dropping his pencil.

"So maybe we could make a model out of hay?" Trying to get back on topic.

"Hay? Really?"

"Hey at least I tried! You haven't contributed"

"Hmm ok Huggins. What about cheese?"

"No that'll rot and smell bad. Especially in this Texas heat"

"Right forgot not Minnesota where it's always cool" he placed his hand on his chin to think some more. I turned to look out at the sunset.

"This is always my favorite part of the day" he got up to sit next to me and look out the window to see what I saw. The sun left a pink, orange hue over the barn, where the cows were settling in, the chicken coop quieted down, and an extreme sense of tranquility came over the whole scene.

"Wow" Blake said almost breathless at the view. This is amazing. And at that point I was a gonner. I turned to look at him staring out in aw at the view. His green eyes twinkled in the light and the last few rays of sun bounced off of his dirty blonde hair.

"Yeah wow" I said still looking at him. That night we didn't accomplish anything but the fact that I really liked him. Like more than a friend. And I wondered if I was gay. I mean I liked girls but did I like like them like that? I didn't know a lot of questions swam through my head that night"

"Wait so... You're gay?" Troy cut in.

"No. Not exactly. Let me continue. The next night I went to his house. He had a farm too but it was much smaller with only a few cows and chickens.

"What if we make it out of little farm animal figures?" I suddenly asked causing him to jump a little from the broken silence.

"Actually that's not a bad idea! They sell them at that corner market for like 20 cents a figure" he said put his hand out in a high five motion. Our hands met followed by our eyes. In that moment I did the stupidest thing I possibly could have done. I leaned in to kiss him. He didn't react. He didn't say anything after our lips parted. Nothing. He pretended like it never happened. So I dropped it.

In class the next day we had half our labels finished and we worked in silence. After school we went and bought all of the figures and were glueing them together, in silence. I shouldn't handle it anymore. "So we're not going to talk about it?"

"What?"

"You know what!" I said flabbergasted. He reached out and put his hand on my knee giving it a light squeeze.

"Look you seem confused and maybe you need to experiment" he said moving his hand further up my leg, stopping near my crotch.

"Look I don't know what came over me but something about you just-" his hand moved to my junk and all of my thoughts stopped.

"Now hand me the rooster to glue next" he said again like nothing happened. We finished the model that night and the labels in class that next day. So after school we went to my house and glued all of the labels on. We completed the project early that day and it was due tomorrow. So we decided to just chill. We were on my bed when he turned to me and kissed me. Just like that. Of course all of my thoughts, all of my questions, and reality other than him melted away. We just kissed for hours before he went home. And can you guess? Without any explanation of what we were doing. If we were a thing. If I really was gay.

The next day we presented our project. I have to say no one else thought of it. We did pretty awesome on it. When class ended. He was gone. Out the door. I texted him. I needed to talk to him. What were we? I walked out of the classroom and that's when I bumped into you Pepper. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! That year we really didn't have many classes together but we did hang out a lot" Pepper recalled

"Yeah and that's when I realized I liked you. It was such a confusing time..." Sawyer trailed off. Everyone was silent. Not urging or pushing him to move on. With a deep breath he continued. "So that night we met up and I wanted to talk.

"What are we, Blake? What is this?" I spewed as soon as he approached me.

"Woah calm down"

"No Blake I need to know"

"Look we- we're just friends who were experimenting. Th this meant nothing. I was just trying to help you man."

"That's it?" I was bewildered

"Yeah? It's not like we were going to fall in love and be a thing man." He stated.

"But... I'm so.. I'm so confused" I put my hands to my face.

"Sawyer. I- I didn't mean to lead you on. I though I was helping you." He went to touch me but I batted his hand away.

"Go" I demanded. He was about to say something but stopped. He got up walked and said something that I remember perfectly to this day:

"I'm sorry I hurt you and confused you even more. That wasn't my intention. I wanted to help, Huggins. If it makes you feel better. It'll get better. You'll figure it out. You're a smart guy who, from what I see, is interested in a special someone that's not me" and he left.

"The next few months went by and we kept to ourselves. We stopped talking and I deleted his number. In that time I had a few crushes both guys and girls but none of them as strong as it was for Blake.

"I remember coming back from spring break and not seeing him in class. It had been so long since we've talked but I felt like I need to talk to him. We left on bad terms. I walked to his house after school to find that it was vacant. The cows and chickens gone. The house had a sign that said sold.

"Apparently he moved over the break and it was so sudden no one knew except the teachers. I never heard from him again. But his words helped me through. I found who I am. I'm bisexual. I fell hard for Pepper. Maybe that's what he was implying this whole time. Maybe he knew I was confused and not completely gay. Maybe he was trying to watch out for me. I wonder where he is today..." I trailed off.

The thick silence in the air was cut with Peppers words. "You're bisexual?" She wasn't mad or concerned, but rather surprised.

"Yeah. Freshman year took a weird turn on me, especially since none of us really had classes together. I mean we hung out but it was an off year for me..."

"That was really personal how you put your heart out" Bella spoke.

"Yeah man. You're my bro and nothing will change that. Infact I think I love you more Huggins" Troy playfully punched Sawyers shoulder.

"That was deep" Sophie added.

"Yeah I give you props" Newt ended.

"Thanks guys. That was hard to say but I feel even better now that I told y'all" he took a deep breath. "So that's my secret. Uh who's next?"

"I'll go"

**Alright guys that's it. I hope you guys liked it. I did. It went a little different than I expected but definitely for the better. Catch my other story. That's updated, too. Peace out til next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry I neglected everything. I think I'll stop promising things. Chapters will happen when they happen. Anyway, on another note, I did it you guys! This girl graduated last month! Shaboooooyaaahhhh! Lol. Now I'm relaxing for the summer and then college in the fall. Oh goody. Alright now for the thing you actually came here for.**

**Pepper's POV **

"I guess I'll go" I bravely said.

"Um alright so you all know my parents right?"

A collective nod from the group and Sophie added "Yeah Joe and Cathy".

"Yeah and you know how I'm 'adopted' right?" I continued. Again more nods. "Well here's the truth. It all started when I was 4...

"I was coloring in my coloring book. I lived in Wuyuan, China. It was a small, beautiful rural town. Anyway my parents, my real parents Bo and Ju, walked in the kitchen arguing but this time it was bad. Infact, worse than I've ever seen. They stopped abruptly when they noticed I was there.

"Hi sweety. How about you go color upstairs in your room okay?" My mom, Ju said. I nodded and headed around the corner only to stop. I made sure I was in a good hiding spot so my parents couldn't see and so I could hear them.

"Ju there's just no way around this. I'm joining the army and there's nothing you can do to stop me. We need the money" Dad said with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"I agree we need the money but Bo what about your daughter? What if something happens? It's wrong to let her grow up without a father. It's so dangerous!" Mom pleaded.

"I'm tired of this argument. We've been at this for almost and hour. My decision is final. I'll sign up today!" Dad stated firmly as he started walking toward the living room. That's when I ran up the stairs just in time before my dad could see me. I saw him slam the door on his way out. At the time I didn't understand how dangerous it would all become. How that day lead to where I am now..." I choked up.

"I'm s-sorry yo-ou guys" I started tearing.

"It's ok Pepper, take your time" Sawyer comforted as both he held my hand and Sophie rubbed my back gently. With a deep breath I continued.

"A week went by until my father heard he was getting recruited. Of course I didn't understand any of this at the time. So when he told my mother and she frowned, I assumed something bad was happening. And even at such a young age, not understanding anything, I was right. I was hiding in my usual spot again.

"Ju I leave tomorrow. Please under any circumstance make sure to take care of our little Wen (my actual name). Ok? Just promise" my dad asserted with a hint of sadness. Hit tears silently fell down my mothers face and her eyes filled with dispair knowing she probably won't see him again.

"Bo I..." My mom started.

"Ju you need to be strong. No matter what happens to me, even if I die, I want to die knowing my wife and daughter are safe." My dad comforted.

"I know. I just wish it didn't have to happen this way. I love you so much, Bo always remember that. You are everything that I've ever hoped for." My mom finished as she gave him a kiss. That seemed very different to me. It wasn't passionate, it wasn't lust filled, it was a final goodbye filled with sadness but there was also a slight glint of hope. I went back to bed after that and by the time I woke up the next day my dad was gone.

For the next year, my dad was in and out at random times. Sometimes he'd be home for a week other times only a few hours. I never questioned anything.

One day there was news that the war seemed to be ending, that meant my dad would be coming home. But it was a hoax. Turns out the Koreans had a hidden plan to attack the Chinese. They planted bombs in various cities all around the country. Little did anyone know, there was one in my home town. It went off when I was playing with my mom in the back yard. It was close enough to knock us over and for small bits of ash and debris to fall on us. With sheer panick my mother grabbed me and started running. She grabbed her phone, emergency money, and a bag pre-filled with emergency items. She locked the door and just ran. All around, everyone was panicking. We made it to the end of the street where our car was parked (getting the spot in front of our house was never a guarantee).

My mother drove for hours and hours. Never stopping unless it was for gas or food or bathroom breaks. We were almost home free and out of China, only one last city to pass through... But something happened. My mom got into a car accident. It wasn't our fault, it was the other person. I got a nasty cut on my arm from the window breaking, which is where this scar came from" I pointed to my arm before continuing, "anyway, my mom was banged up pretty bad, bruises, cuts, and a sore neck. That's when she told me if anything happened to call Joe and tell him where I was. We didn't really have time for anything. After the accident we just left our car and took a bus that was headed to Europe. We were in Poland when our bus was hijacked. My mom gave me the phone and pushed open the back door enough for me to get out. It took all she had to look me in the eye and say "I love you, Wen. Remember what I told you. I want you to run as fast as you can. When you think you are safe call Joe. Everything will be alright, honey" with that she gave me a kiss, looked me over one last time, and shoved me out. The hijacker had a gun and was shooting everyone one by one. I ran without ever looking back. I ran and I ran. I stopped when I reached a safe looking restaurant and called Joe. It turned out Joe is a long lost cousin of my dads who was living in Poland and hour away from where I was. He came and got me. I became a part of their family "adopted".

Shortly after we moved here to Texas. I didn't know that was the last time I was ever going to see my mom and dad. No one survived that bus shooting. My dad, I'm not sure about but even if he's alive he wouldn't know where to find me. We came here to forget, to move on, to start fresh. I changed my name, became adopted for real, and started school here." I finished, tearing up.

No one spoke, no one made eye contact. Everyone was silent trying to find the right words to say. "Pepper... I'm so sorry" Sawyer comforted wrapping me up in a tight and secure hug. "I will always be here for you, Pepper. Starting now and always" he added rubbing my back. I cried for a while before speaking again. No one wanted to say anything because they knew no matter how hard they tried to comfort me there was just no way of telling me everything will be fine. I lost my parents. So I knew they weren't being rude.

"I'll be okay guys. Just no more silence. Someone please continue. I need a break. And I'm glad I was able to share this with you guys. It was really tough on me and in a way, even though it doesn't seem so, I feel better" I smiled for reassurance because it is true. I really do feel comfortable with them, they are my family. "You guys are my family" I repeated aloud.

With that everyone moved in to give me a hug. "Ok" Sophie spoke up,"I think.. If Pepper had the courage to say that I can have the courage to tell my story..."

**Ok well that went different then I expected. Oh well. Um yeah. So. I know you guys are mad. Trust me if be too. I'll uh be back sometime. Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so um hi guys. Remember me? I know it's been awhile. Uh… Yeah. Anyway I've been having mixed feelings about this story. I mean I liked this idea a lot but then it turned into something I'm not particularly happy with. It sucks now. I mean I'll finish it because I don't want to leave anyone who is actually into this story hanging but I don't like it. So here. Another chapter.**

**Sophie's POV**

"So you all know how I live with my abuela right?" I started, shakily. Great my tough girl act is wavering and I haven't even begun. "Do any of you actually know about my parents? Or any other family members?" I continue. There is a collective nod of 'no's'. "Ok, I'll start at the beginning then".

"I never actually knew my father. I don't know if he is actually still alive or anything. Hell I don't even know the man's name. My siblings and I have different fathers. So my step-dad, Julio, was all I had as a fatherly male figure in my life. That was until I was 5, anyway. Turns out Julio wasn't what he said he was. No one, not even my mother knew that Julio was a drug lord. Being a drug lord gets you into some pretty fucked up situations and meetings with sketchy ass motherfuckers. Also, like most drug dealers, he made a lot of enemies either because he said stupid shit, ripped people off, or he was major competition. So, a lot of people had it out for him.

"Anyway, when I was 5 he walked out on my mom. He took everything he owned with him, or so we thought. Turns out the piece of shit left coke hidden throughout the property. Most was buried in the yard but we didn't know that until after… My house was raided by drug dealers. I'd say roughly a year after he left is when it happened.

"I was sitting in my room minding my business and pretending to do my homework. My mother was down in the kitchen cooking dinner. My siblings in their rooms. Everything was peaceful, it was just another Wednesday night. Until there was a knock on the door. My mom answered the door and I heard a man's voice. Out of curiosity I came out of my room and turned the corner toward the top of the steps. I was hidden from the door from the front door for the most part. There were actually two men at the door. One was bald with a goatee, the other had long hair to his shoulders and a long, scraggly beard. They were both dressed in dark, worn clothing and had distinct tattoos. The bald man had a large eye on the top of his head while the hairy one had a sequence of numbers on his arm 9489201. The hairy one threateningly asked my mother "Where is it? You have to know where it is, Julio said you knew."

"What are you talking about? Know what? I haven't seen the man in over a year!" My mother's voice wavered as she tried to stay calm. Something about these guys didn't settle easy with me. They seemed like trouble. So I quickly grabbed my brothers out of their rooms. I told them not to ask questions, stay absolutely silent, and to go to the safe hiding place. The hiding place we had was fantastic, it was in my bedroom in the corner of my closet. There the corner of the carpet could be lifted to reveal a hatch that lead to a small crawl space to fit all of us at the time. It turns out the previous owners of the house had it added just in case there was a hurricane or an apocalypse… They were weird. Anyway, I grabbed the house phone from my mom's room when I heard the backdoor slam open and a scream that was something like "TELL US WHERE THE FUCK IT IS BITCH!"

My mom just cried out "I don't know where he put it! I didn't even know he was involved with this stuff. Or that he even left any here" I heard some moving around and the cock of a gun. "Please I'm telling you the truth, I honestly don't know-" and that was the end. Those were her last words before one of those fucking bastards shot."

I stopped my story because now I, Sophie Delarosa, the heartless, emotionless, impenetrable force to be reckoned with have finally dropped all of my guard down, all of my walls, and started crying. No one in the room dared to speak. No one has ever seen me cry before, until now. Newt bravely put his arms around me and I lost it. I balled into his chest to the point where I am now hyperventilating. He soothingly rock me and rubbed my back, whispering sweet nothings to me until I regained normal breathing. I took some deep breaths before finally nutting up and finishing my secret.

"It all happened so fast but I had the common sense to dial 911 but not press call before safely making it into my closet. While we waited for the police we heard the men going through the house. At one point they made it to my room and even got to the closet. We were so terrified, we didn't even breathe. Thankfully they didn't try too hard to find us because they walked out of my room as fast as they got in. And minute's later sirens could be heard, the door being knocked down, a loud "FREEZE" being yelled, and shots being fired… The rest was kind of a blur. I remember the police eventually finding us and bringing us out the back door so we didn't have to see the horrible scene that had occurred. I eventually learned that one of the men were shot and the other two taken into custody before being sentenced to jail for life without parole. And as for us kids, we were sent to live with our abuela." I finished.

"…well after that my story seems nowhere near as significantly traumatizing as yours" Newt stated, trying to lighten the atmosphere from its current tense and slightly awkward mood.

**Yeah. So. That sucked. Huh. I tried. Sorta. I'll just leave now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yada yada excuse excuse blah **

The clock read 12:57 AM. The game and the fact that they were all half naked completely abandoned. Each sat in their spot full of thoughts. It was supposed to be a fun night at school. But it turned into something completely different. The atmosphere was as cold and hard as the blue tiled floor they sat on.

**(Newt's POV)**

I shifted awkwardly in my spot, all eyes were now on me. "Well, what's your story?" Sophie questioned. I knew I couldn't back out of this one now.

"Oh boy. I don't know where to begin. I just… When I tell you my story I don't want any of you to see me differently. You have to promise me you won't act differently. Promise?" I nervously stated. This got their attention alright. Good job, Newt.

"…Newt? Are you ok? Why are you saying that?" Bella asked concerned.

"Do you promise?" I repeated.

"Pinky promise" Sophie said sincerely. Her reassurance was all I needed.

"My step-mom, Brenda, is quite an interesting person. You all know her. I live with her because my dad is never really home due to his business trips.

When she first moved in I absolutely hated her. Here is this white woman in her late thirties trying to be cool dressing in 90s clothes. I'm talking baggy sweats with matching zip up hoodie, a gaudy jewelry, and ridiculous hair styles. She just looked completely irresponsible. She wasn't and still isn't mother material. Anyway, I don't understand what my dad saw in her. Of all of the women he could have picked it was Brenda.

She moved in and got comfortable within days. She acted like it was normal, like she has always lived with us. She was very open and outgoing, trying to get on my good side. But she had her moments. She would sometimes act out of character. I couldn't quite place it at the time. She would also act very secretive sometimes too. Usually when she was acting out. It kind of went hand in hand."

I picked at the skin on my hand and fidgeted. My mouth was dry but I still managed to swallow and take a deep breath.

"Well one day, a few months in, my dad was home for a brief break before heading out to his next trip. At this point Brenda was better. I still wasn't very fond of her but she wasn't completely bad. It was a Saturday and they decided to go out for dinner, just the two of them. I didn't care. That meant I finally had the house to myself and I could eat whatever I wanted. That night was nothing out of the ordinary.

They left for the night and shortly after I called for some pizza. I went over to the living room to watch some TV but I couldn't find the remote."

Again I paused. I was now rubbing my neck and could feel my face was burning. No one said anything. Their eyes were curious but comforting.

"I searched the counter tops and the couch cushions but came up empty handed. That was really odd. It didn't make sense for it to be anywhere else except… Brenda. She was watching TV earlier, she probably brought it to her room by accident, again. I made my way to her room, which I usually try to avoid. Pushing the door open, I head to her night table. Still nothing. I check under the bed and between her pillows. The last place to look was the drawer of the night stand. I hesitated because I felt like I was invading her privacy but realized I had already came in and looked around anyway. I opened it and was disappointed to find the remote wasn't there either. I was so frustrated I slammed the drawer shut so hard the lamp fell over. That's when I saw it.

Taped to the lamp were pills. I later figured out that they were Adderall. I was so shocked in the moment I backed into her closet door. Something on the other side fell. I opened the door and on the ground was a box, whose contents were spilt. The box contained pills, lots of pills. All different colors, sizes, and shapes. It was all so overwhelming I shoved everything in the box and put it back where I assumed it went and put the Adderall back on the lamp and fixed it. I ran out of her room and slammed her door. I leaned against her door to catch my breath and calm my heart. Nearly calm the doorbell goes off and I realize it's the pizza guy. I made my way to the door and opened it.

"Hello, that'll be $16" He said.

"Here's $20" I handed the money to him.

"Thanks… Are you okay? You seem a little pale" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Have a goodnight" I answered and went inside, not giving him a chance to question me further. I set the pizza on the kitchen table and ironically found the remote sitting there. I turned the TV on to cut the silence. I grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down. My mind was distracted by the meaningless program that was on but quickly slipped back to the pills.

I decided to go back to Brenda's room and take a pill from the bag on her lamp. I brought it back to my room. I sat on my bed and stared at the pill at first. I wasn't quite sure what I was doing or why I was doing it. Having that pill felt so wrong but so right.

So I took it.

At first I felt nothing. I thought it was a waste. But then everything changed. Almost as if I became a better Newt. An improved Newt. The Adderall helped me focus. With the focus came a new found confidence. And to this day I still take them anytime I feel hyped, anxious, upset, nervous, you name it."

I pulled my backpack over and pulled out the bottle.

"You don't need the pills to make you feel better, Newt. It's what we're here for. We are here for your support and wellbeing. We love you, Newt and in no way am I condemning you." Sophie spoke softly while everyone else nodded in agreement.

At this point I broke down. The hot tears rolled down my face. I had never felt so broken and loved at the same time. I only calmed when an arm came around me in embrace. It was Sophie's arm. And in that moment, I knew it was going to be ok.

**Ok. So I know a lot of you want this to get dirty again but I hadn't planned on doing so. I want it to end sweetly. However, if I ever finish this and my other story I might just do another one where it is complete smut and nastiness for all you wonderful freaks ;p I do apologize for not updating, I hate people like me but I've had a lot going on in the last few months. Adulting is hard. Anyway, until I'm back, peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Troy's**** POV **

"It's good to know that we are all here for each other" I spoke "It's how I got through my rough patch". The attention was now off of Newt and on to me.

"It started when I was 4 years old. You all know my dad is in the Navy (**AN: **I apologize if it's not the Navy, I honestly can't remember and couldn't find it) right? Well, he's not the man you guys may think he is. Being in the force has really fucked with his mind. One afternoon, when my father was home for a few days before being deployed again, something was different. He wasn't the loveable father I knew anymore.

His once warm and welcoming composure was something of anger and sadness. His vibrant brown eyes that were soft and comforting, now cold and hard. His usual smile he had when he walked through the door was now a grimace. His overall face has changed, too. He no longer looked young but rather weathered. What had happened to him must have been brutal because he wasn't the dad I knew.

When he spoke, his voice was gruff. He didn't hug my mom or me when he came home, in fact he barely acknowledged us. My mom and I assumed maybe this deployment took a toll on him and he was exhausted. After all it was eight months overseas spent around Russia. So, anyway, we let him be but the next day almost seemed worse. He was much more menacing, his expression clearly showing disdain. My mom and him barely spoke all day, being in a room with him was unsettling, in fact it was almost suffocating.

That night I went to bed on time as usual but I woke up in the middle of the night to screaming. It sounded like an argument between my parents, except my dad was the only one shouting. Of course being a 4 year old I got out of bed to see what was going on. I came out of my bedroom and sat at the top step because it was the perfect place to see what was going on in the kitchen but they couldn't see me. I overheard their conversation.

"James, calm down, you'll wake Troy" Mrs. Dixon soothed.

"So what, it probably won't be the first time I woke him" Mr. Dixon seethed. His tone was frightening. Nothing I had ever heard before.

"James, what's wrong? What happened in Russia?" Said Mrs. Dixon.

"You don't want to know the trauma I experienced or the people that were lost, Rebecca." James' voice completely shift from anger to sorrow. He sat down at the counter with his face in his hands, hunched over. My mother walked over to rub his back. "The whole reason we were there was because there was Intel that Russia had created a new weapon and was going to attack Japan with it because they want the land for their own use. Of course in the months our ship was over there some men had died here and there but then a few days ago…" James stopped. Rebecca didn't poke or prod but was comforting him. "A few days ago" he began again, "The Russians had entered Japanese waters. The Navy kept an eye on them and worked out some plans to intercept the attack and keep the citizens safe. The Russian ship had gotten into position and looked ready to fire. The captain ordered everyone to their station. I happened to be a look out on the deck near the life rafts… We were set and ready to stop them, when the unexpected happened. No one on board was prepared. Our Intel was all wrong. The new weapon wasn't on the deck of the ship, it was under it, and it didn't aim for the island, it was aimed at our ship. Before anyone could react, it fired at us. I warned them but it just wasn't fast enough. I jumped overboard just as the ship blew up. I remember it so vividly. The blast caused me to fly back, quite a distance from the ship. I hit the water hard. I didn't know which way was up, I had burns, there was a sharp ringing in my ears, and everything ached with excruciating pain, but I was alive, just barely. I was sinking further and further down when my adrenaline kicked in. I broke the surface and there was smoke, debris everywhere, and…" He choked up.

"Rebecca… There were so many" His voice was remorseful.

"So many… What?" Rebecca questioned, fearing she already knew the grueling answer.

"Bodies. They were dismembered and unrecognizable. They all just floated around me. The water was red. It was all so… I just felt… It's all my fault" He sobbed, "I lost everyone I knew and cared about. I was close with all of them, some I knew from training camp, gone. Just like that…" His sadness shifted to anger "It's the fucking Russains. They're responsible for all of this! I swear to god if I ever find the bastard that did this…" He slammed the table.

I sat at the stairs, silent and unmoving until what I saw next. It seemed like his dad was gone, as if he became a completely different person. Out of nowhere he flipped the chair he was sitting in and went for my mother. That's when I jumped from my spot to my mom. I may have only been 4 but I was protective of my mother. He cornered my mom "James what are you doing?!" Rebecca cried out, reaching for anything to protect herself or a phone. His hand came up and I jumped in front of my mom. His hand came down, right across my face. Stinging doesn't even describe the pain. The pain was so blinding I didn't move from the floor.

"Troy!" My mom kneeled down and picked me up "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she turned to my father.

"Well that's what he gets for jumping in the way" His voice was seething, maniacal, terrifying, and malicious, all wrapped into one. His hand came up again and hit my mom this time. She stumbled in pain but never dropped me. I remember screaming "Mom!" and he turned his attention back to me and hit me again but in the stomach this time.

"Keep making noise and the pain will only worsen" He threatened. I kept quiet. But this was not my dad. His eyes looked as if he were possessed. "And you" he pointed to my mom "Call a cop or tell anyone about this, I will kill you". He walked out the door. My mom and I curled up in the corner, tears streaming from our faces. That was our life now. We didn't see him for another few months.

Every time he was home the beatings got worse and he got smarter about where he would hit. There were also times he would act perfectly fine, like nothing was wrong and he had no knowledge of hurting us. After my brother was born, the beating stopped for a while. My mom and I thought it was over. But it came back when my brother was about 2. He began to drink very heavily and all of us were frightened.

A few years ago, my mom finally got the courage to call the cops. Our bodies were still fresh with bruises. Of course he denied everything. But eventually he was arrested, much to our relief. He has been sentenced for a long time. After that we moved, filed a restraining order, and he was obviously served divorce papers.

Ever since he came home that one night, he was broken. The trauma was so overwhelming he became another person. It doesn't excuse his actions and he will never be forgiven, but there is a part of me that still yearns for him, even after everything he did to us…" I finished my story. At this point surprised faces from the first story were now comforting gazes and nods.

"So is that where the scar on your leg really came from?" Sawyer questioned. I nodded. And silence fell over the locker room again.

"Well, I guess that leaves just me then…"

**Hey guys. I have a poll up, so if you would go and check it out that'd be great :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Well. You know, I'll take this as a lesson to write out the whole story before posting so I don't do this again. You all have waited way too long. I'm so sorry. I know those are just words and all of you probably forgot about this story by now. I can practically feel the pitch forks and torches from not updating. I own nothing. And have no idea when I will update again.

Bella's POV

"Well I guess it leaves just me" I spoke up. With a deep sigh and a shift in posture, I began. "You all know I had a thing for Zach and we dated but you guys don't know the true story of why we broke up or why he isn't around anymore". I gulped. I dreaded this. I had hoped to never tell this story.

"You see Zach and I were doing well. In fact, we were perfect. We went on dates every week and hung out any chance we could get. Before we knew it things became really serious between us and we started to take our relationship to the next level. We started getting intimate". I paused to throw a glance at Troy, who had coughed at my last statement. I could feel my cheeks burning but continued. "One night we went on a date like any other time but it turned out to be the most memorable night of my life. We had gone out to dinner like usual but instead of going back to one of our houses like usual he surprised me by driving elsewhere. He drove us to a cliff overlooking the town. It was very private and very romantic. Since he had a truck he filled it with pillows and blankets for us to lay in and gaze at the stars. I honestly did not expect it at all. It was all so sweet… So very bitter sweet" my tone of voice shifted and I had to pause to recollect myself.

"Well as you can probably guess, we had sex that night. It was the most passionate thing I'd ever experienced. And it was also kind of awkward but from that night on for the next couple of weeks were filled with love making nights… Until one morning I woke up, well more like bolted out of Zach's arms only to puke in the toilet. At first I thought it may have been the flu I was coming down with, but when it occurred longer than a week without any signs of getting better, I assumed the worst. And I was right. After all three tests I had taken said the same thing, my world just seemed to stop and crash down on me" With a shaky breath I finally told them, "It turned out I was pregnant. So many things ran through my mind, so many emotions. I didn't know what to tell Zach. I didn't know how to tell him. The following day he came over to check on me and make sure I was holding up alright. As you guys could imagine I was nervous. I mean I was 16 at the time. I was so scared that I just blabbed it out. He stared at me. Gosh the way he looked at me is so hard to describe. It was a mix of confusion, anger, fear, joy, and something else that to this day I still don't know. Eventually he spoke to me. Told me he'd be there for me every step of the way and that we should book a doctor's visit for an ultra sound. He told me we'd get through it. That no matter what we could get through anything." I laugh, "Hmph, of only it were true.

"Another month had gone by, Zach was the only one who knew I was pregnant. We planned to tell our parents soon since I knew I couldn't hide the growing bump within me. We had gone to the first doctor visit and it went well. The second one was coming up when I started having thoughts. I told Zach that I was thinking of an abortion and that's when the fights broke out and the downward spiral of our relationship started. We fought for days. I even mentioned an alternative, that I'd give up the baby for adoption and that we were simply too young. But he was persistent. And he had convinced me that keeping the baby was the best thing to do and that we would make it through. I don't know how but he was the only one to ever keep me level headed and to see the other perspective. Our second appointment came up finally. I was getting ready and was excited because we were going to hear our little baby's heart beat." I took a sharp breath and with sadness continued, "Just before we were going to get ready an unbearable pain shot through my stomach. I began to bleed. It was all happening so fast it was a blur. I remember Zach rushing to my side and bringing me to the hospital before blacking out. When I woke up I was met with sad faces and that's when I knew the worst had happened. The doctor spoke 'There was a complication with your pregnancy…You lost the baby…I'm so sorry.' And in an instant I felt the world coming down on me and filled with anger and sorrow and pain. Zach and I knew there was no way we could work this out. We had been through too much. When we were out of the hospital it was a silent ride home. Tears down my face. I knew this was it.

"Bella" he said "I can't do this. After everything we went through. I don't know if we could ever possibly get past this. I love you but there's just too much pain now. I think it's best if we just go our separate ways." With that he hugged me and looked into my eyes with that same expression I couldn't describe. "I'm so sorry… Goodbye, Bella." And with that he drove away leaving me crying. I cried myself to sleep for weeks before finding myself again. I haven't seen him since then. But his words still resonate within me." I finished. Silent tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't know I was even crying. In this moment I had never felt so free and safe telling them everything I just had.

One by one they all came closer to me and wrapped their arms around me, forming a group hug. This night turned out nothing like I had expected.

**Alright well. I still want to add some more chapters to this. My Bella story was thought of over a year ago and I wanted to save it for last because I thought it was the best. Again thank you all for being the most patient readers ever. You all deserve boxes of cookies. Peace til next time. **


End file.
